


The Oz drabble tree gives love a bad name

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Idiots( Burr Redding)

He was surrounded by idiots.  
Poet had just thrown away their chances of going legit with his big mouth.  
Fucking Poet, disturbing the memory of Augustus like that.  
Redding knew it would be downhill from here.  
He had a lifetime in this place to come to terms with the loss of Hill, and Eugenia too.  
He’d manage it, day by day.  
He needed to find better people for his operation.  
But the people he had access to were all jailbird morons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy ( Chris Keller)

“Hey,” said the young man. “Anyone ever call you Chrissy?”  
“Not to my face,” said Keller, the tension gathering in his limbs.  
“I’ll bet they never dared,” said Byam and closed his lips around Keller’s cock.  
“That’s right,” hissed Keller, giving himself over to pleasure.  
When he came, he snapped the delicate neck.  
“No one calls me that and lives,” he said to the young man’s corpse.


	3. Chapter 3

Desperate eyes( AU: Chris and Toby)

The new client had desperate eyes.  
Chris liked that in a man.  
“What’s your pleasure?” he asked the blond man.  
“I want to submit and have my sins punished,” he said eagerly.  
“You’ve come to the right place,” said Chris and smiled. “Now suck me, slave.”  
“Yes, master,” said the blond one.  
He pulled the zipper in Keller’s pants down and dove right in, running a wet tongue over the head of Keller’s rock-hard cock.  
That one showed promised, mused Keller as his slave began to deep-throat him for real.  
Keller moaned and the slave intensified his efforts, until Keller came down that sweet throat.  
“What shall I call you?” asked Keller.  
“Toby,” said the slave.  
“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” said Chris and pulled him to his feet and kissed him.  
The kiss tasted of his own salty essence and something sweet he could not name.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby: (Chris and Toby)

Keller was wild-eyed with some unnamable emotion, pinning Toby to the bed.  
“I need you,” he said, licking Toby’s neck and stroking his cock through the sheets.  
“You have me,” said Toby, stroking his lover’s face gently.  
Keller didn’t have nightmares like he did, and if he did he’d never admit to them.  
The warm weight was pressing Toby down to the bunk, making him shift uneasily.  
Keller moved down, licking Toby’s hard nipples and raising goose bumps on his skin.  
“You don’t have to do this,” gasped Toby. “We can just..”  
Keller’s tongue interrupted his words by licking at the head of his dick.  
But Chris’ meaning was clear.  
He had to do this, to keep his demons at bay.  
Toby fisted the sheets, and worried a hack might see them.  
“Love you,” he said breathlessly as Keller’s mouth worked him mercilessly.  
For tonight, the demons that haunted them both were absent.


	5. Chapter 5

Sighed: (Omar White)

Omar sighed.  
As usual Said slept peacefully while he tossed and turned, buzzing with excess energy.  
He twisted in the scratchy sheets, while Said floated gently in the arms of the prophet.  
Said was always so quiet, would never speak unless he had something important to say.  
Omar choked on words trying to get through, becoming a confused jumble on the way out.  
He had songs he wanted to sing, and no voice to make people listen.  
He wanted more from life than to bounce in and out of solitary like a hyperactive Bugs Bunny.  
He wanted a miss Sally to hold, and kids to bounce on his lap.  
But he was in Oz.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeds: ( Chris and Toby)

He knows this can’t end well.  
The thing with Toby has gotten under his skin, into his bloodstream, and into the chambers of his heart.  
It’s ingrained in his very being, like a part of his own body.  
He can’t function without Toby now, there’s no way to live without him.  
This thing always had the seeds of its own destruction inherent, from the first kiss to the betrayals and the love.  
He knows it can’t end happily, but he can’t let go.  
This thing with Toby is like a sickness, a fever burning bright.  
There’s nothing else that motivates him to get up in the morning now.  
His life is forever tied to Toby’s, and if it ends he might as well die.


	7. Chapter 7

His favorite toy ( Vern Schillinger)

His favorite toy when he was a boy was a windup toy.  
No matter much you kept knocking it over it kept winding back up.  
Tobias is like that.  
You break his bones, and he gets right up.  
No matter how much he puts Tobias through, he keeps coming.  
Scratched and worse for the wear, crazier but still alive.  
That’s why Vern likes him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Shower: (Timmy Kirk)

Timmy took a shower, hoping to cleanse himself of his sins.  
Satan would still find him.  
Ever since he was a child, he knew the devil wanted him for his own.  
The warm water only reminded him of hell.  
The priest should have helped, but he didn’t.  
Timmy was lost, in a sea of horned devils.  
He laughed as he scalded his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles at..  
> http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/56160.html
> 
> Including an AU based on "Whiplash" which the awesome Iskra 667 wrote some amazing drabbles for.


End file.
